2002
2002 was the tenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. In this year, the main characters got a new design, and the track was redesigned which featured a side for road vehicles. This was the last year until 2013 in which unique wheel dates were made. It was also the last full year which Gullane would own the company until early 2003. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas (redesigned) *Edward (redesigned) *Henry (redesigned) *Gordon (redesigned) *James (redesigned) *Percy (redesigned) *Toby (redesigned) *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Daisy *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Mike *The Diesel *Sodor Railway Repair *Flying Scotsman *Lady *Diesel 10 *Dodge (single sale reintroduction) *Splatter (single sale reintroduction) *Derek *Wilbert *Frank *Salty (new) *Harvey (new) *Big City Engine (new) Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Line Caboose *Henry's Forest Log Car *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Circus Train *Barrel Car *Fred the Orange Coal Car *Toad *Catherine *NW Brakevan *Cargo Car *"Rickety" Troublesome Truck *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars (new) Multi-Car Packs *Thomas Five Car Value Pack *Bertram with Scrap Cars *Rusty with Construction Cars *Sodor Gift Pack With Henrietta *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars (new) *Thomas "Winter Wonderland" Train (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie (redesigned) *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Butch *Lorry 1 with Flatbed *Thumper (new) *George (new) *Caroline (new) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas (new) *Battery-Powered Percy (new) *Battery-Powered James (new) *Battery-Powered Lady (new) Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *Log Loader *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Windmill (new design reintroduction) *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader *Sawmill with Dumping Depot *Cranky *Stop and Go Station *Water Tower *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Fire Station *Switch Tower *Sodor Dairy Farm *Sodor Airfield *Over the Track Signal *Abbey Repair Shop *Conductor's Shed *Wellsworth Station *Honey Depot (new) *Musical Carousel (new) *Rescue Hospital with Harold (new) *Service Station with Lorry 2 (new) *Cargo Transfer (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Single Stone Tunnel *Arched Stone Bridge *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Curved Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge (new) *Mountain Overpass (new) Accessories *Set of Five Signs *Set of Four Signals *Set of Three Buildings *Combination Tree Pack *Family of Four *Sir Topham Hatt, One Workman, Two Engineers *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt Sets *Circle Set *Circus Set *Figure 8 Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set (new) *Over and Through Battery-Powered Set *Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set *Battery-Powered Figure 8 Set (new) *The Trouble with Trees Set (new) *A Day At The Works Set *Around the Barrel Loader Set *Sodor Airfield Set *Sodor Engine Wash Set (not shown in book) *Mountain Overpass Set (new) *Let's Have a Race Set (new) *Down By the Docks Set (new) *Muffle Mountain Set (not shown in book) *Mountain Tunnel Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set *Lift and Load Set *Roundhouse Set (redesigned) Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Up and Away Track Pack (new) *Circle and Circus Set Expansion Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Advanced Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack (new) *Beginner Roadway Set Expansion Pack (new) *Advanced Roadway Set Expansion Pack (new) *The Trouble with Trees Set Expansion Pack (new) Track All straight track now has a side for road vehicles. *2" Straight Track (4 pieces) *4" Straight Track (4 pieces) *6" Straight Track (4 pieces) *8" Straight Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *6 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Road Track (4 pieces) (new) *6 1/2" Curved Road Track (4 pieces) (new) *3 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *6 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *2 Bumpers/2 Signs *Ascending Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track Risers (2 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #1 (4 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #2 (4 pieces) *Cross Track/2 Warning Signs *Graded Track Risers *Switch-T Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Action Switch Track (2 pieces) *Track to Surface Ramps (4 pieces) *Flexi-Curve Track (2 pieces) *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Trees on the Track *Stacking Risers (new) Play Accessories *Carry Bag *Felt Playmat (new) *Large Felt Playmat (new) *Island Adventure Cloth Playmat (new) *Island Adventure Playboard *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard (new) *Island of Sodor Playtable *Playtable *Thomas Desk and Chair *Thomas Toy Locker *Thomas Storage Bench *Clothes Rack Trivia *This yearbook has a certificate signed by Sir Topham Hat. Gallery 2002Yearbook1.jpg 2002Yearbook2.jpg 2002Yearbook4.jpg 2002Yearbook5.jpg 2002Yearbook6.jpg 2002Yearbook7.jpg 2002Yearbook 88.jpg 2002Yearbook9.jpg 2002Yearbook10.jpg 2002Yearbook11.jpg 2002Yearbook12.jpg 2002Yearbook13.jpg 2002Yearbook14.jpg 2002Yearbook15.jpg 2002Yearbook16.jpg 2002Yearbook17.jpg 2002Yearbook18.jpg 2002Yearbook19.jpg 2002Yearbook20.jpg 2002Yearbook21.jpg 2002Yearbook22.jpg 2002Yearbook23.jpg 2002Yearbook24.jpg 2002Yearbook25.jpg 2002Yearbook27.jpg 2002Yearbook28.jpg 2002Yearbook29.jpg 2002Yearbook30.jpg Category:Dates Category:Years